Horror in the First Days
by TheVoicesInsideMe
Summary: This is an original story using several cannon and two original characters of my creation. It chronicals the waking of a female vampire and her first days. As I'm sure you all know I'm not Stephanie Meyer nor do I own any of her characters. Feedback would be greatly appreciated and will be responded to. Please enjoy.


Sitting in the garden reflecting upon my time here in Volterra with rather a pensive look on my face. I can vividly remember the first fleeting moments of my newborn life. The fire that scorched my throat, the unearthly outer beauty of the man that turned me, and the horror of my first kill; these are things that will never leave my mind. I have never been so repulsed and fascinated at the same time, by this new creature I'd become. Hearing this stranger trying to explain my new life to me, I am overwhelmed with emotion. Am I now this monster that I've only heard of in horror stories or will some semblance of my humanity survive?

The memory of my first kill is so vivid. I woke with this terrible burning in my throat; I tried to swallow thinking at first I was merely thirsty. Little did I know that thirst would take on a whole new meaning. I can remember the smells; the redolent scent of garlic from the kitchen down below and then more enticing scent almost like a succulent meal that tried to draw me near, sounds; I could suddenly hear the ring of the cobbler's hammer on a nail from three doors down and the skittering of a mouse as is scampered in the walls of the small room and sensations; not only was my vision more keen but the flow of the breeze as like a lover's touch along my skin, the sound of my name brought me back to reality and left me with the pulse like waves of sensation that crashed over me. The lovely copper aroma that filled the air, the sound of a pounding heart – the beats almost a top of one another, I could hear a whimpering coming from the corner of my room and I wondered what it was but I wasn't left to wonder for long. Then there was my fumbling attempt to feed after having a bruised and battered woman tossed, literally, onto me.

I recoiled in revulsion as venom filled my mouth, the desperate need to quench the fire that burned brightly in my throat and chest. The man across from me growled menacingly but didn't speak; he walked over and thrust the young woman again into my arms. Following the strangers pantomimed actions; I pull the woman's head to the side, sweeping with it the curled tendrils of her dark auburn hair. I couldn't help running my lips and nose along her delicate skin. Her smell and my needs driving me into frenzy, I bit down, my teeth easily sliding through her skin and muscle to find the pulsing artery. The first sweet taste of her blood was ambrosia; it was a mixture of the finest wine that I'd ever tasted and the almost hallucinogenic effects of Absinthe causing me to bite even harder. Her blood now spurting into my mouth with such vigor that I wasn't able to swallow it fast enough. It dripped down my chin and spilled down my front but I was headless of this, the only thing that mattered to me was the blood. Swallowing, the iron filled was liquid finally cooling and it seemed to extinguish the fire that has coursed through my body. Continuing to drink until the pulse of the blood abated, and drawing again upon her vein desperate for just another drop, not wanting the euphoric drug like state to end.

Realizing what I've just done, a look of utter revulsion on my face, I thrust her body from me, my newborn strength causing her to fly across the room. I was immediately overcome with feelings of remorse and shame. How could I have done that to the poor woman? I looked pleadingly to the man for an explanation, for him to assuage my guilt and to tell me that this was all just some terrible dream. But this was not to be, he looked upon me with something vile and revolting that resembled a smile and said that his job was done. As he pulled on his cloak and adjusted his hat on his head, his last words to me were a man named Demetri will be here in twenty minutes. You will be brought before The Master's of this city and when the one named Aro asks for your hand, you are to give it willingly do you understand. Because of your gift, you will be kept and you are to tell him one thing. Tell Aro that my debt is complete. With those words and a sweep of his coat he left the room and as he said Demetri came and brought me to the castle.

In a short time I was brought before the three Master's Aro, Marcus and Caius. I was terrified as Aro approached me but did as I was told and willing gave my hand. After Aro scanned my memories, I cleared my throat and spoke very softly. "Sir?" Aro looked at me with an amusement that I didn't understand at the time and his left brow rose slightly. "Yes, child?" he answered with even more amusement in his voice. "I was asked to tell you by the one that created me… 'That now my debt is complete'. I didn't want to fail in my task sir." With this Aro started to laugh as he made his way to the dais and his chair. "You have much to learn child but you do seem eager to please and if your gift is as strong as it seems to be then you shall be quite the asset."


End file.
